


Montana

by vatsixtyninenovels



Category: Fury (2014)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 15:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21139046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vatsixtyninenovels/pseuds/vatsixtyninenovels
Summary: Just a one shot. Bit of fun for y’all really.





	Montana

You hated this shit. This fucking war. The piece of shit Hitler who’d just blown your old tank crew to smithereens.

Trudging through the mud back to base camp, rifle slung over your back was the worst you’d felt in a while.

Your entire crew fucking dead. All of them gone. To make the day worse you’d had to walk back to basecamp alone, catching a lift in a supply truck.Dragging your feet through the layers of slick dirt you found the other tank unit. You were directed by some clipboard wielding ass to a new tank. The word Fury was crudely written on in paint, streaks of white applied carelessly. 

Fury looked dirty, but in sound condition for war. 

“Staff Seargent we got a new one here.” A clean faced, fresh uniformed lieutenant announced.

“Goody.” Said the staff Sergeant sarcastically, from his perch atop the vehicle. His hair was slicked back and a layer of dirt seemed to be embedded in his skin. You must have looked worse- mud and grit was tangled up in your H/C hair along with axel grease under your fingernails.

“Staff Seargent Collier.” The man introduced himself. “Don’t get attached, do your fucking job and don’t think for one second I care that you’re a fucking girl.”

“Sure thing.” You nodded.

The lieutenant began to walk off. “Hol up one second Sir.” Collier beckoned “why the fuck she got a toolbox?”

The lieutenant scurried away,tripping on the mud.

“I’m a mechanic.To keep you moving you know?” You explained gesturing to the tank with a ‘duh’ expression on your face.

“We already got one and he’s real mean.We needs us a new assistant driver goddamn bow gunner. Not a girl with a toolbox .” He stated coldly, a thick southern accent revealing itself.

“Hold up one second.” A tall gruff sounding man emerged from the side of the tank. “Fucking girly? They gave us a girl?” 

“They gave you a mechanic.”You explained. “To stop you fuckers from blowing up every ten seconds.”

“I’m the only fucking mechanic round here sweet cheeks.” The man replied gruffly, you noticed his nose seemed to be real busted up.

“You ever rode in a tank before?” A Hispanic voice said.

“For the last few years. Lost my old crew a few days back..” You explained. “I’m Y/N. But my crew called me Mustang.” You took off your helmet, Letting your H/C hair reach your shoulders, and threw a pack of smokes at the Hispanic man.

“Gordo.” He caught them.

“They call me Coon Ass.” Said the tall Brutish looking one. “But you little lady can call me Grady.” Grady then proceeded to bang on the tank and holler.

“What in the Lords name is that racket?” Said a moustached man exiting the tank.

“Bible meet Mustang.” Bible looked bewildered.  
He looked you up and down. Maybe you should have cleaned up you thought. Dirty nails and scragglier hair. Your gloves were now fingerless and you were pretty sure your face looked a sight too.

“You a God fearing woman?” He asked, the reason for his name becoming apparent.

“Well I-“ you began to reply.

“Christ.” Collier exasperated, trudging away through the mud, leaving you with your three new pals.

“How the fuck did you end up here?” Gordo asked lighting up a smoke.

“Got lost on my way to the debutants ball or something like that.” You flicked your eyes up to Grady, who let out a small laugh with the others.

“Guess me and you are gone be working together then?” Grady stated in his usual rough manner.

“I guess.” You replied defensively.

Grady let out a humph sound and cracked his knuckles. He towered over you and you weren’t short by any standard.

“Where on God’s green earth you from?” Bible asked.

“Tuskegee, Alabama. Lived on a small farm.” You explained briefly.

“Aww shit. Not another red neck. One of you dust eating motherfuckers is enough.” Joked Gordo crushing his cigarette into the tank he leant against.

“Tuskegee? Ain’t far where I’m from.” Grady said.

“Lemme guess.” You interjected “Auburn?” 

He laughed.

“Ozark?” You cocked an eyebrow. 

“Hell no.” Grady replied.

“Ain’t no way you’re actually from Grady. Right?” You asked.

“Wrong.” He curled his mouth into a smile. As you smiled a skinny, clean faced, washed uniform wearing young man approached your group.

“Who’re you?” Gordo asked.

“Norman, I’m the bow gunner.” His eyes darted between the group.

Gordo walked over and grabbed the guys bag before he could retaliate. You stepped back and let them rile him up as they introduced themselves.

“Get a hot bucket of water and clean your seat.” Gordo instructed.

“I gotta gets me some eats.” Grady stated, jumping off the tank. “You coming little lady?”  
You dropped your pack down with the rest of the crews kit, following Grady through the mud. Grady watched as you ate some kind of slop. “Grady you got some on your chin.” You say,tucking your sleeve over your hand to wipe it off.

Grady grunted oafishly. “You a strange little thang ain’t ya?” As you retracted your hand from his now clean face.

“And you a strange big thing Grady.” That made him smile at you. 

“I gotta wash.” You tell Grady, feeling his eyes on you as you walk away to the showers.

Feeling slightly cleaner you made your way back to Fury and loaded in as the tank rattled away.

Your first few days riding in Fury were alright. You learned that Bible liked to sing and that Collier preferred being called WarDaddy. You learned that Gordo was a heavy drinker and that Norman had no experience.

But most importantly you made friends with all of em. Even mean gruff Grady. His demeanour was harsh when he spoke to Norman, but had a boyish tone to it when he made a joke out of you.

Norman seemed like a scaredy cat. He was a replacement sent straight from a desk job.

Rolling through the German countryside you often found yourself taking turns with Grady and Bible as to who could get some fresh air. Only two could fit through the hatch at once.

Most often Bible would offer to sit down for a little bit and let Grady make a fool of himself trying to talk to you.

“Mustang can I ask you a question?” Grady said dumbly, scratching his head as the convoy made its way through a field.

“Go ‘head”You Replied, teasing Grady for the fun of it.

“Which one of us do you find the best lookin?” Grady have you a side eye as you confidently stared straight ahead.One of Colliers eyebrows shot up. Norman let out a nervous cough and Gordo laughed.

“Grady.”Bible interrupted. “Less of these silly games.” 

“I just wants to know.” Said Grady. 

“Well I mean.” You began your little tease. “There is one man in this tank.I ain’t known him long.” You stated.

“That could be any of us Missis Mustang.” Collier announced.

“I’m real bored.” You tapped your screwdriver on on the side of the tank. “What say yall to makin this a little game.”

“What are the rules?.” Gordo asked.

“The rules my dear Gordo. You boys get three questions. None of the questions can apply directly to just one of you fine gentlemen. They gots to be broad.”

“Like what?” Grady asked a confused expression on his face.

“Questions like, “do they smell the best out of all of us?” Or “would they fuck Hitler for a chocolate bar?” Stupid shit like that. But yall only get one guess.” You set out.

“Ok, ok. Let’s think here boys.” Collier said.

“I gots one. Where would they take you on a date?” Bible asked.

“Hmmm. I don’t know if he’s the type of guy who would. Maybe back home but I don’t know.” It was an honest answer.

“Hell that could be any of us.” Collier said. “he clever?” 

“In his own way I suppose, he’s good with his hands .” You mused.

“Ok. But that could be Norman- because he can type. Or Bible because he’s so fuckin good at flicking those pages all’s the time. Or me because I am me.” Collier boasted.

“Ticks Grady off the list anyhow, stupid head stupid hands.” Laughed Gordo.

“Hey!” Grady protested gruffly. “No it don’t.” He looked pensive for a second, wiped his busted nose and asked “if he were an animal what’s would he be?” Grady said smugly, a playful tone lining his voice.

“A Bear.”You stared Grady right in the face.

“Well. I think we know who it is then.” Collier announced. And at the exact same moment each man said his own name.

“You think it was You Norman?” Laughed Gordo.

“Gordo you thought she’d like you? You chubby Mexican alco?” Collier jibed.  
The men carried on making fun out of each other as the tank rolled further along.  
You turned to face Grady, moving your body so you were pressed against it. “Only one of you was right.”

As each of them opened their mouth to speak the radio blared, you had reached your destination for the night. Rolling into the army occupied town, you hopped off the tank. Grady looked dumbfounded for a second, before hopping off the tank and following you.

He found you sat, back leant on the walls of a grim back alley taking a drag of your cigarette.

“Mustang?” He asked dumbly.

“Hey Grady.” You gestured to the floor next to you. Grady sat down.

“Back then, Mustang, just right now...” he began.  
“Was you being serious?”

“You’re one of the only bastardised in this war who ain’t a complete shit head.” You said blankly. “Theres more to you than people think.”

“Really?” he asked, doubting that highly. He was just- he tried to think straight - he was always just plain old grady. 

“Yeah.” You reiterated. 

“Wanna go somewhere more quiet?” Grady inquired.

“Thanks for the offer doll, but no.” You said, crushing your cigarette butt into the ground.

“Ok.” said Grady “I wouldn’t...” he struggled to find the words “I wouldnt want to do it here, now, like this anyway.”

“Nor would I Grady, nor would i.” you replied.  
The two pf you sat in silence fpr a while, enjoying the others conpamy, whilst trying to ignore the noisy goings on of thw occupies town.

Grady sat up with a gruff snort. He offered a hand.

“We need to get you something to eat.” 

He was right. you accepted his hand as he pulled you up.

“Come on.” Grady said. “I always sleep in the tank. The others, well the others normally find buildings.”


End file.
